Racing For Me Too
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: racing really runs through the family...so its racing for the young Takahashi imouto too


Here I am...in the middle of the famous Mt. Akina

Watching one of Project D's well known test drives...

Standing behind the other side of the gutter that separates me from the highway road

From the speeding white Mazda Savanna RX

From the speeding yellow Mazda RX type-R

And from the speeding AE86 Trueno...

Fear, excitement and worry mingling my fully awake senses...

Should I regret being here or should I say I am eager to be here?

Either ways, I am at the same time glad and nervous

To see how my brothers race

Racing to the fastest speed they can...racing to prove that they are the fastest

Project D could ever generate...

And that very thought always awaken the racer in me...

Which drastically coils one of my brother's temper

A rampaging and violent no always welcome that very voiced out thought

---

"You _what_?" I heard my older brother, Keisuke, bellow with the intention of breaking my poor ears down this morning.

"I said, since you and Ryou nii-chan and add Takumi-kun race, why can't I try it myself?" I repeated as if I am in a trial court and defending my own self. "I am, after all, legitimate to drive remember?"

And I could see from the corner of my eyes...

My eldest brother, his cup of coffee froze midway and his penetrating and calculative blue eyes shooting my way...

Examining, sizing me to what point could I give just to race...

To how much extent will his worry intensified when I'm finally behind the wheels...

"**No** you won't!" Keisuke-niki emphasized in a very clipped tone, smashing his hand against the coffee table.

I didn't argue longer. I am aware to how much will he worry...

To the extent that he'll either flung his self on the middle of the road and abruptly pull me to stop

Then drag me out of the car and immediately drive off to home while giving brotherly litanies along the trip

Or

He'll borrow a car and race against me

Knowing him, he'll rather choose option one...

Though I am hoping he'll out of the blue, choose option two...

As for Ryou nii-chan

I am very certain he'll choose option two

For that is the only way I know as well as he

To stop me from pounding this idea even if I was threatened by one of them...

Sheesh, brothers...

Either ways they express what's on their mind, all in all, they are still worried...

Whether its Ryousuke-style or Keisuke-style

I wish they would just simply say "No, because you might get hurt and we won't want that to happen do we?"

It would make a lot easier to make me decide not to give the idea of racing a damn anymore...

As for Takumi...

Well, he's the one who taught me how to race...

But that's after persuading him to let his girlfriend race with a repeated promise of taking extra precautions

So as to be expected from your boyfriend, he teach me every morning

Him on his _Hachi-roku_ while I drive on my Mitsubishi GTO

In a secret of course, since I am much certain Keisuke-niki will kill him one way or the other...

I know I'll be such a jerk to say this but...as if it matters to Takumi...

---

The test drive ended half an hour ago and I am now on Keisuke-niki's car.

He now drives normally, with a normal speed which is _primera_. We are in a no hurry so the trip will be long...

And rather awkward since he hadn't talked to me ever since this morning when he firmly stated his disagreement to the idea of me racing...

I understand his concerns but I rebel against his grounding me against it

I have a right to do that...

But he was shut closed on that right I am fighting for

Typical older brother, I thought with a sigh

"I know Takumi teaches you all the basics of proper mountain racing," Keisuke-niki suddenly said, allowing the silence to shatter. "Even Aniki knows it."

I didn't said anything back. I felt bad they knew...

But what certain information could I manage to hide from them?

So this means more grounds to consider that I shouldn't't race...

That little sister should clearly stay away from racing...

"Its not what you think," he interjects, reading my thoughts. "We are considering it _imouto_."

I smile accordingly to his expectation, "And we know that you and Takumi are going out. Save him for you are adoring that idiot so much."

"Aniki! I wish you refrain calling Takumi-kun like that!"

Wait! How did he found out about that?

Did I blurted it out accidentally before?

Is it too obvious?

"Its obvious," he once again provided me the answer.

"I wish you stop stuffing words into my mouth Aniki."

"I am not, it shows on your face," he pointed back, warmth on my cheeks spreading thus giving him the pleasure of teasing me...

Great, a trip full of entertainment for Keisuke Takahashi.

---

And I was greeted with a morning with a sore cheeks from all Keisuke-niki's pinching and teasing...

Who said that _bozu_ is not capable of being playful once?

Then whoever thinks that way will prove their selves very wrong

Very, very wrong.

"Good morning _imouto_," Ryou nii-chan greeted the fleeting mind of mine with his casual tone

Always casual and business-like tone of voice

I resent it very much

I wish he would be not too formal even to his one and only sister...

"Good morning onii-san," I greeted back formally, trying to match his.

I much more resent it when I have to be as casual as him

Like I was having a meeting with the prime minister...

"Hurry up and go get dress," he stood up from the breakfast table, "You'll be in a test drive with Project D today." He fished his hand on the pocket of his pants and threw something shiny to me.

Car keys...

My _own_ car keys...

Wait...

My car keys and a test drive with Project D, today...

Test drive? Project D?

"Stop glazing your eyes like an idiot, hurry up and we'll be waiting outside."

Keisuke-niki. As I awaken from what to be seems a stupor.

His hand messed my bedridden hair...his back already facing me before I could even scowl...

They considered it

My whim, my very own whim...

Setting their brotherly maternal concerns aside...for me...

"Imouto!" I heard Keisuke-niki shouts from the back door

"H-hai!"

Now I know that there are times

Truly, a woman's desire can overpower a man's stubbornness...

I on the hand is one solid proof that even though they are what everybody seems to think as tough...

Not really...

---

a/n: second drabble --D-- it just came out ebbing and can't stop it! maybe i just missed writing stuffs like this since i was so busy with work and everything problem-wise...anyways, character of ID-wise is properties of the creator himself so again, no suing okei??? this one is for Madel5566 who is busy with gaiaonline -D-


End file.
